


Double Trouble 3 : Bees

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Resist 'Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Trouble is a series of stories Jenn (Gwionfawyr) and I wrote together after I finished Resist. We had a lot more that will never see the light of day with anyone but us, but some of them we posted and shared.</p><p>Rating: PG<br/>Pairings: Remus/Barty<br/>Pre-slash mention of Harry/George, Blaise/Draco and Fred/Draco, with implications of Harry/Draco<br/>Series: Part of the Resist storyline that takes place between Double Trouble: First Sight and Double Trouble: Twice the Fun.<br/>Summary:<br/>Wherein Harry has questions, and goes to his favorite gay uncles for answers.<br/>Warnings:<br/>Please note that in this universe, Harry and Draco have been raised as brothers, though they know they are not actually related in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble 3 : Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Note: As with the rest of the Resist and Double Trouble stories, this is a total AU in most respects!
> 
> Second Note: This was ALL the fault of me (Gizy) surfing the net in the wee hours of the morning -- and I wasn't searching for porn, honestly, it was just a funny sidebar I found from a site spoofing the Backstreet Boys. This fic is the result of RPing that followed this bit of conversation:  
> Gizy [2:33 AM]: Talking Cock - Richard Herring  
> *giggling at the third illustration*  
> Gizy [2:34 AM]: ‘The Valid Excuse To Have Someone Else’s Finger Up Your Bottom’. *snickers*  
> Jenn [2:37 AM]: *tries not to giggle*  
> Gizy [2:37 AM]: I can just see someone giving Harry a drawing like that and saying, "There you go, sex ed. Don't ever ask again."  
> Jenn [2:43 AM]: Remy!!  
> Gizy [2:43 AM]: *giggles*  
> Gizy [2:43 AM]: Cause Harry couldn't ask anyone else...  
> Jenn [2:43 AM]: Like instead of Sev or Luc, Harry and Dray go to Remy and Barty  
> Jenn [2:44 AM]: and he'd be mortified to think of his Dads having sex...let alone with his Mom  
> Gizy [2:44 AM]: *giggles and nods*
> 
> Yes, we're insane, but we enjoy it. *smirks* And we know that we started rather abruptly, but we picked right up with the idea here when we began RPing after the discussion above. Fics attack us like that all the time, and POOF, hours later a story is ready for ficceration (Yes it is a word, shut up!) and posting.
> 
> One of these days I'll have to post a 'raw' RP and the ficceration so people can see how we get these things. :-P

 

"My parents have had _sex_?!" Harry exclaimed as he blanched, beginning to turn green.

Remus started snickering as Barty smirked and asked, "Harry, you're what, fifteen now? How _else_ did you think your mother would have had you?"

"I was left on her doorstep?" Harry half-asked, still looking a bit nauseated. "Or maybe Grandpa Albus brought me to her, like he brought Dray that day?"

Remus hid his face against Barty's shoulder, laughing so hard his whole body was shaking. Barty shook his head, grinning and trying very hard not to laugh at Harry as he said, "I don't think so Harry. Albus brought Dray to you because Dray's birth mother had hidden him away from your parents, most especially your Dad, and wasn't a fit parent for him." Barty tried hard not to laugh as he added, "It would have been quite hard to hide _your_ existence from your mother though, since she was _pregnant_ for _nine months_ with you and had to go through labor."

Harry's face went even greener, if that was possible. "But, but-- They're too _old_ to have sex!"

Remus looked up quickly, still laughing but indignant. "Hey!"

Barty snickered as Harry exclaimed, "They _are_ old! That's just-- _Eww_." Harry made a face and put one hand to his mouth, looking like he was going to be sick.

Remus looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. " _I_ was in their year, and _I_ don't have any problems with being _too old_!"

"You sure don't, love," Barty agreed, grinning wickedly at Remus and wriggling his eyebrows. Remus smirked, suddenly looking smug.

Harry just looked positively _ill_. "I don't need to hear this. I am _not_ hearing this." He stuck his fingers in his ears and began to sing-song loudly, "La la-la, I can't hear you, la la-la la-la..."

Remus laughed and reached to grab one of Harry's hands, pulling it away from his ear. "Harry, why did you ask if you don't want to know?"

Harry gave Remus a 'how stupid are you?' look. "I wanted to know about sex in _general,_ Uncle Remy, not if _my parents_ are having it. That's just.... _Gross_."

Barty grinned at Harry, trying to resist the temptation to tease him. "Well then, exactly what _do_ you want to know about sex?"

Remus tried to control his expression to something serious, but didn't succeed very well as he added, "If you're interested in some nice girl and want advice, you'll have to go elsewhere, sorry to say... I've never understood the attraction of being with a woman in my life, and I sort of like it that way."

"I wouldn't have come to _you_ for advice about a _girl_ ," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Remus snorted, trying not to laugh as Barty asked cheerfully, "Well then, who's the lucky bloke?"

Harry blushed uncontrollably, muttering something that sounded sort of like, "Grrge."

Barty's eyebrows went up even as a little grin spread across his expressive face. "Did... I hear you say _George_?"

Remus blinked in surprise and then added, "As in, Fred and George _Weasley_? The only two boys _ever_ to get into more trouble than you and Draco do?!"

Harry looked down at his knees and spoke tentatively, blushing furiously. "It's just that he's... He's really so very nice. And he doesn't talk _down_ to me, or want anything from me, or anything." Harry hesitated again, and then finished in a rush, "AndIthinkhe'sreallycute."

Barty and Remus looked at each other, both wide-eyed with surprise, then back at Harry. Remus' expression grew worried and just a little unhappy as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to know what Harry meant by the comment about boys wanting something from him. He finally decided that he _ought_ to know, whether he wanted to or not. Harry and Draco were both very good-looking boys who truly didn't act at all straight, and Remus felt it his responsibility to find out if older boys had been bothering them. "Harry... Do other boys act as though they want something from you?"

Harry nodded, not looking up. "I noticed it after Blaise broke Dray's heart." Harry bit his lip and then admitted, "And a little before, too. If the older boys come up to us, it's because they want us to, uhm, _do_ things, or to make Mum or Papa like them so that they'll get good grades, or to ask Dad if he can get them a good job at the Ministry." Harry looked up finally then, chewing on his lower lip before he added, "Freddie and George just accept us, and they don't ever want anything from us except to be our friends."

Remus exchanged another look with Barty and then looked back at Harry, thinking about some of the terrible things he had heard about and even seen while he was in school. He vividly remembered walking into the boys' restroom down in the dungeon after Potions his second year and seeing an older boy shove Lucius into one of the stalls.

Barty reached out to ruffle Harry's hair, smiling as he said softly, "Stop chewing your lip raw, Harry. That won't help you answer any questions we've got for you, I promise. Do the twins know that people try to use you like that?"

Harry nodded. "George got up in Cedric Diggory's face just a few days ago and told him to stop sniffing around me and Dray. He said that we were good kids who didn't need that kind of attention."

Remus raised his eyebrows, something very like surprised respect in his eyes as he asked, "George said that, did he? Does he do that sort of thing very often?"

Barty didn't wait for Harry to answer before he added, "I say good for him! Always did like those two." Barty laughed, adding, "Though how you can tell them apart I've _no_ clue..."

"George's eyes are hazel with green flecks and Freddie's have blue flecks, almost the same color as your eyes Uncle Barty." Harry replied immediately, his expression growing much more animated. "And Freddie's got a mole on his chin, but George has one under his left eye, and they both have freckles all over and these really neat snitch birthmarks on their shoulder blades." Harry paused, running out of steam for the moment, then remembered the question and added, "And yes Uncle, George does that all the time. Tries to protect me and Dray I mean. Freddie does too, and so does their best friend Lee if he sees someone bother us when the twins aren't around."

Remus' eyebrows had gone up about halfway through Harry's babbling, and once he was sure that Harry was through he asked, "Harry, just exactly when did you see their bare backs, and why?"

"Last summer when they stayed here at the castle to learn how to Apparate while their parents were visiting Charlie in Romania. We went swimming in the lake a dozen times…" Harry trailed off, tilting his head and looking at Remus like he was going senile as he asked, "How else would I have seen their backs?"

Barty patted Remus' knee, trying not to laugh as he smiled at Harry and asked, "Did you have a _reason_ for looking at them so closely Harry, or did you just happen to notice those things?"

Harry looked thoughtful a moment and then shrugged. "I noticed mostly, from how long we've known them, I guess. I mean, I needed a way to tell them apart, besides the way they smell." Harry tugged at his bottom lip then, thinking for a moment before he said, "Bergemont and cloves for George and sage and comfrey for Fred. I don't think it's their shampoo, though."

Remus couldn't help a laugh. "Oh, you are your father's son alright."

Barty chuckled, looking at Remus. "Don't forget Lily, love. Her Potions N.E.W.T. score was only three points below Sev's." Barty turned his attention back to Harry then and asked, "Harry, do you _like_ looking at them?"

Harry blushed a bit and nodded as he looked down and murmured, "They're very pretty."

Remus smiled and echoed, "Pretty, eh?"

Harry nodded, still blushing as he muttered almost as if to himself, "And George has really soft lips."

Remus' eyebrows went up at that. "And do you know this for a fact?"

"From _personal_ experience?" Barty added quickly, just as surprised as Remus was.

"He um, let me kiss him, yesterday," Harry replied, turning beet red and sure he could feel their scrutiny even though he was staring at his knees as if the secrets to the universe might be found on them. "It was _really_ nice."

Remus tried not to chuckle, suddenly thinking he understood what had brought Harry here. "So _that's_ what prompted you to ask us about sex, eh? Kissed him and it gave you ideas."

Barty swatted Remus' knee without even bothering to look at him. "Just the once, Harry?"

Harry nodded, trying to ignore what Remus had asked because it was too close to the truth. "It was sweet. Like this." Harry leaned over and pressed his lips against Uncle Barty's cheek, then did the same to Uncle Remus because it was only fair. He sat back again, blushing, and then murmured, "But you know ... on the lips."

Remus looked surprised again, but Barty just smiled, wondering what had prompted Harry to kiss George and wishing he had been that innocent at fifteen. "And how did he react, Harry?"

"He smiled at me and kissed me on the _forehead_ ," Harry said, then sighed and flopped back even further into the chair across from Remus and Barty, looking up at the ceiling. "Then he _left_."

Remus' lips twitched as he fought the urge to laugh. Barty couldn't help grinning a bit as he asked reasonably, "Were you hoping for a different reaction?"

"Not _really_ ," Harry replied slowly after a moment, "since it was close to curfew and Papa was making his rounds. Just..." Harry looked at Remus and Barty again, getting an odd expression on his face as he asked a bit hesitantly, "Was it _supposed_ to make me feel tingly all over?"

Barty nodded, smiling at Harry. "It can, if you kiss the right person. I felt that way the first time Remus kissed me." Barty turned his head to look at Remus, getting a soft look in his eyes. "I was seventeen, and my whole life changed in just a few minutes."

Remus smiled warmly at Barty as he covered Barty's hand with his own. "It was mutual, baby." He looked back over at Harry, his expression growing more serious as he said, "Harry, I have to ask something, and I want you to _really_ think about it before you answer me."

"Of course," Harry replied, looking at Remus curiously.

Remus looked seriously into Harry's eyes, asking quietly, "What would you do if George, er … got _fresh_ , with you?"

Harry nibbled his lip, thinking about it a few moments before he finally shrugged. "Depends, I guess."

Barty's expression grew curious as he asked, "On what, Harry?"

"If he's trying to paw me like Blaise did to Dray or not," Harry replied, fairly calm even though he was blushing a bit.

Barty and Remus both frowned as Remus' golden eyes narrowed in anger and he repeated, "Blaise _pawed_ Draco? When?"

"When they were dating," Harry replied, his eyes darkening with anger as he thought about Blaise Zabini and how he'd broken Draco's heart just to shag Pansy Parkinson. "He was _always_ touching Dray or trying to kiss him and feel him up, then when Pansy put out for him the jerk broke up with Dray for her. Broke Dray's heart, even though I don't think he knows that Blaise was shagging Parkinson while he was _supposedly_ dating Dray. He really liked Blaise, and the way he treated Dray has messed him up a bit."

Remus kept frowning, remembering the things that had gone on when he and Barty were in school and wondering if anyone had ever spoken to Draco about sex. Sev and Lily tried very hard to make sure that nothing remotely similar to what had gone on in the seventies was allowed to happen in the Slytherin dorms anymore, but it was inevitable that someone would get past them eventually. It would be very unfortunate if the student to fall through the cracks was Draco, especially considering how innocent he was -- or had been -- and all he had been through as a small child. Draco had been four years old before he was really talking well, and nearly six before he'd talk at all in front of a stranger. For someone he cared about to have treated him badly was simply inexcusable as far as Remus was concerned.

"And can we assume from you coming to _us_ to ask about sex," Barty asked after a moment, distracting Remus and Harry both from their thoughts, "that Draco was smart enough to tell the boy no?"

Harry nodded. "Dray's still a virgin, if that's what you're asking. He doesn't want to do anything serious with anyone he isn't in love with, which I think is smart." Harry paused a second, then asked rhetorically, "I mean, why would you want to have sex with someone you didn't love?"

Barty smiled suddenly. "Very smart of you both, I'm proud of you."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry. "If you're not going to do anything unless you're in love, then what, exactly, prompted you to want to know more about sex?"

"I'm curious," Harry replied immediately, "and I can't ask Mum or Dad or even Papa about it, they'd think I was boffing anything with two legs. I knew you two would be honest with me and answer my questions."

Barty chuckled at the way Harry phrased his reply, thinking that he was really quite a lot like his father. Sev reacted just the same way when something made him curious and had to know the details, whether he thought he would ever need the knowledge or not.

Remus just tried not to laugh. "And what will you do if I just give you the book my mum gave me and tell you not to do anything until you're married?"

Harry smirked. "I'd just sneak into the Restricted Section and find _The Wizard's Illustrated Guide to Sex_ and when Dad asks me where I got it, say you two gave it to me."

Barty laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. "I remember that book! It taught me quite a lot when I was about your age and despairing of ever finding a decent bloke. They still have it?"

Remus swatted Barty. "Stop encouraging him." He turned his attention to Harry then and gave him a mock glare as he added, "And you wouldn't dare."

Harry just raised one eyebrow in a very Snape gesture.

Barty snickered, elbowing Remus and then smirking at him. "I think he'd dare, love."

Remus gave Barty a dirty look, and then looked back at Harry. "And exactly how would you explain why you asked _us_ for it instead of your father? Sev's quite an expert on the subject."

"Easy! No boy wants to ask his _father_ about queer sex, it makes it seem like he's got an Oedipus complex or even voyeuristic tendencies." Harry smirked just enough to be annoying as he added, "Besides, can you _really_ imagine Dad or Papa trying to have the 'Birds and the Bees' talk with me and Dray? They'd end up running out of the room and sending Mum in, and there's no bloody _way_ I'm talking about my sex life or lack thereof with _Mum_!"

Remus chuckled. "That sounds like something a boy I met a _long_ time ago would have said." Remus looked at Barty, adding, "Though I do believe he called it the 'Bees and the _Bees'_..."

Barty stuck his tongue out at Remus and then looked at Harry, pretending Remus hadn't said anything. "Is George experienced, or do you know?"

"Well," Harry hedged for a moment, "I'm not really _certain_ , but I think so."

Barty tilted his head slightly, watching Harry's expression as he asked, "Have you considered just asking him?"

Harry squirmed in the chair. "Umm, isn't that a little _personal_? To be asking him, I mean? I like him a lot, but it's not like he's shown any _interest_ in me."

Remus laughed, wondering what Harry thought George's stated habit of running off other people interested in Harry was if not showing interest. It sounded to him like George was rather firmly staking his territory, and Harry obviously didn't mind it. George's restraint when Harry had kissed him was one of the things that made Remus feel confident about this whole discussion. If George hadn't taken advantage of Harry yet, Remus doubted he ever would.

Barty grinned at Harry, trying not to laugh as he said, "Talking to _anyone_ about sex is a rather personal thing, Harry. If he's the one you've a crush on _and_ he has a bit of experience himself, then talking to him might be an option for you."

Remus smirked at Barty, his amber eyes sparkling. "Or, you could just ask him to _show_ you." Remus trailed off as he watched Barty's cheeks flush, then added after a moment, "I understand that works quite well, too."

Harry turned bright red at that idea, deciding he _really_ didn't want to know any more about the whole 'ask him to show you' idea. "But, uhm, isn't it _rude_ to ask about past, err... Partners?"

Barty shook his head, glad that Harry had chosen that idea to follow. "That's not what I meant, Harry. I meant ask him about what you want to know, not who he's been with. That would give you an idea of how much _he_ knows, too."

Remus couldn't help grinning at the way Harry and Barty were both blushing. "If George is anything like the boys I went to school with, Harry, he'll be only too glad to share what he knows with anyone willing to listen. Boys rather enjoy bragging about what they've done, from what I remember." He snickered and then added, "Even if they haven't really done it yet."

Harry made a mental note to get George alone and ask him some questions. He sat there and nibbled at his lip for a moment before he suddenly asked, "Can I tell you something and know that it won't _ever_ get back to Mum or Dad or Papa?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, his grin fading away as he started to reply. "That would depend on what you---"

Barty interrupted Remus. "Oh, _do_ shut up Remy." Remus spluttered a bit but Barty ignored him, smiling at Harry as he went on, "You can tell us anything Harry and it'll not go any further, but we might ask _you_ to tell them if it's something they really must know."

Harry nibbled his lip again for a few moments, thinking, and then decided that was good enough. "Well, it's about Dray and Freddie. But, it's nothing _bad_ , I promise."

Remus' expression became a bit more curious. "What about them, Harry?"

"I think Freddie likes Dray," Harry replied. "Likes like a boyfriend I mean, not just friends."

Barty tilted his head, looking serious. "Do you think he's in love with Draco, or just wants to shag him?"

Harry considered that a moment, debating whether or not he should say anything, and then admitted, "I think Fred's in love with Dray. He gets all moony-eyed sometimes when he thinks no one is watching. Dray doesn't talk much about guys anymore, though." Harry paused and then sighed softly. "Or at all, really. Even with me."

Remus exchanged a look with Barty, both of them frowning. It definitely wasn't normal for a fifteen-year-old boy who had always seemed quite queer not to show any interest in boys anymore. Remus looked back at Harry and asked carefully, "Harry, did Blaise _hurt_ Draco? Physically I mean?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, Dray would've hexed him into next year, or at the very least I'd have seen the bruises and gotten myself sent to Azkaban." Harry's matter-of-fact tone caused Remus and Barty to stare at him in surprise, but Harry seemed not to notice. "But he _was_ a prick, especially the way he broke up with him, and now Dray's sort of depressed, especially when it comes to guys."

Remus relaxed a bit even as he filed away the information that Harry thought someone _bruising_ Draco was enough reason to get himself sent to Azkaban. "I'm glad to hear that Draco wouldn't allow someone to hurt him."

Barty nodded agreement. "Has Fred made any attempt to get Draco past the feelings that breaking up with Blaise left?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Fred's afraid to hurt Dray, so he kinda just sits back and watches out for him. I don't think he'll make the first move, not unless he's _sure_ Draco wants him to."

Barty was quiet a moment, thinking, and then asked, "What do _you_ think needs to be done, to help Draco? Do you think talking to someone would help?"

"Dray's not ready to talk about it yet, not even with me," Harry replied quietly, shaking his head. "He's still hurting too much."

Remus sighed. "Well, when he is ready to talk, be sure he knows he can come to us if he needs to, okay?"

Barty nodded. "And you're welcome to talk to us about it as well, if you need advice on how best to help him."

"I was thinking that maybe I should try and get him and Freddie together," Harry replied with a sudden sly little grin. "I trust Fred and I know that he'd knock around anyone who'd even _think_ to try and hurt my Dray, and I'm pretty sure Fred's in love with him."

Remus smiled even though his eyebrows went up a bit at the tone of Harry's voice. He remembered hearing just the same possessive note in Sev's voice early in third year, when Sev and Luc were teaching the older Slytherin boys that Lucius wasn't their pet anymore. Sev very seldom spoke aloud about his feelings for Lucius then, but he had made it plain that he wouldn't tolerate other blokes after Lucius.

Barty grinned at Harry, oblivious to Remus' expression as he said, "And if it helps _you_ get closer to _George_ , that's just a side benefit, eh?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. As long as Dray's happy, that's a reward all its own."

Remus' smile faded just a bit as he looked searchingly at Harry, remembering when Sev had spoken like that about Lucius a long time ago. Sev had been protective of Lucius then even though Lucius didn't really _need_ taking care of, and hearing the way Harry talked about Draco brought back memories that made Remus wonder. Sev and Lucius had been sexually involved for at least three years that Remus was sure of by the time they were in fifth year, and knowing how deeply attached Harry and Draco were made Remus wonder just exactly what Harry's feelings for Draco were.

Barty didn't notice Remus' thoughtful look though, keeping his attention on Harry as he said, "Well, perhaps the other way around, then. You like George well enough, right?" Barty waited for Harry to nod, then went on, "Well, perhaps you can get George to help you get Dray and Freddie together. If Fred's in love with Draco, then George would want to help him get with Dray, and helping them hook up can only help them both, I think."

"It could work," Harry agreed after only a moment's thought, visibly brightening. "I trust Freddie, and George'll know if helping them hook up is a good idea or not."

Barty smiled at Harry's enthusiasm, still not really noticing Remus' quiet, thoughtful regard. "Good luck getting them together, Harry. If you need help with it, let me know and I'll be glad to do what I can."

Harry beamed and launched himself at Barty, hugging him extra tight and showing just how young he really was. "Thanks, Uncle Barty!"

Barty laughed and returned the hug, looking over Harry's shoulder at Remus as he said bemusedly, "I think I said the right thing."

Remus chuckled, nodding. "Seems that way, yes."

Harry squeezed Barty once more then suddenly noticed the time on the clock across the room and pulled away. "Bloody hell! I'm going to be late. Thanks again for the talk, both of you." Harry quickly placed a kiss on Barty's cheek and then kissed Remus' cheek as well before he grabbed his satchel off the floor by his chair and started towards the door. "We've got Double Potions with the Gryffindors in five minutes, and Mum and Papa will go _spare_ if I'm not on time. I'll talk to you later."

Barty smiled, watching Harry cross the room. "You're quite welcome, Harry."

Remus nodded, adding, "You know where to find us, anytime you need to talk, Harry."

"Thanks!" Harry replied with a quick grin, waving quickly. He was through the door and gone in such a hurry that he closed the door behind himself a bit harder than necessary.

Remus looked thoughtfully after Harry for several moments as Barty watched him, then Barty put a hand on Remus' leg and asked softly, "Love? What are you thinking?"

Remus looked at Barty for a moment, still thinking, then asked quietly, "Does the way Harry was acting just now remind you of anything in particular?"

Barty smiled. "Of how Luc and Sev used to act about each other."

Remus nodded, torn between relief and worry. "So it's _not_ just me jumping at shadows."

"He _is_ their son, love," Barty said calmly, stroking Remus' leg. "Don't you remember what Lily told us Harry did when Albus brought Draco to them? Even then Harry staked out a claim on Draco, and Draco let Harry protect him. As if _that_ weren't enough, when they were five and Dray got chased by that boggart, Lucius made Harry promise he would always take care of Draco, no matter what. Harry takes that rather seriously, and I have no doubt he meant it when he said he'd get himself tossed in Azkaban to protect Dray."

"Draco has always been Harry's main concern, I know that, just..." Remus trailed off, obviously conflicted as he tried to decide whether or not to say what he was thinking. "I can't help but think that history could repeat itself with them."

"Would that be so bad?" Barty asked, smiling. "They _do_ love each other and they aren't _really_ brothers, but I doubt there's anything to worry about love, seriously. When Luc and Sev were that age, they didn't really even look at anyone else unless it was Lily. Luc shagged girls occasionally, but he did that to please his father, not because he particularly wanted to be with them instead of Sev. I think the way Harry is interested in George makes it very unlikely Harry and Dray are as close as their fathers were."

Remus nodded slowly but he still didn't look convinced. "True, but life was _very_ different for Sev and Luc in school. They were both already _quite_ experienced by the time they were fifteen, and Lucius was never one willing to share what he claimed as his." Remus looked thoughtfully towards the door as if he could still see Harry there, murmuring quietly, "I think there will be no _end_ of trouble if the twins are their Lily."

Barty teased Remus gently, "At least they wouldn't have to worry about unexpected pregnancies."

Remus looked at Barty, laughing suddenly as he exclaimed, "Thank the gods for small favors!"

"But..." Barty gave Remus a sly smirk, his twinkling blue eyes full of mischief. "Harry _is_ quite adept at Potions, and so is Fred if I remember correctly."

Remus' eyes widened. "Surely they'd not..."

"Surely they'd not, what love?" Barty asked, smirking at the look of panic in Remus' eyes.

"Can you imagine the pure _hell_ we would go through," Remus asked, still a bit wide-eyed, "teaching children of the four most _trying_ boys to ever go through Hogwarts, especially if they had _twins_? We'd need a _dozen_ Prefects assigned to do nothing more than watch them."

Barty tossed his head back as he let out a full belly laugh, followed by more laughter that brought tears to his eyes.

Remus poked him in the stomach, trying not to laugh as he waited for Barty to get control of himself again and then said, "It's not _that_ funny, baby. Can you imagine how _Lily_ would react? She's _constantly_ complaining that the only boys in school more trying than her own are the Weasley twins."

"That's because they're her most annoyingly bright Advanced Potions students," Barty replied cheerfully between bouts of laughter, "not potential son-in-laws. Well, as far as _she_ knows."

Remus looked thoughtfully at Barty. "Do you _truly_ think her opinion will change if the boys become involved?"

Barty nodded, smiling even though his eyes were still dancing with laughter. "Lily's a parent, and all she wants is for her boys to be happy. If the Weasley twins are who'll make them happy, then she'd hex anyone who said a cross word about them."

Remus chuckled softly. "Maybe, but I can't help but think she'd try to discourage them, at _least_ at first. Fred and George have caused trouble since the day they arrived at the castle, and I _know_ she thinks Harry and Draco need no more encouragement in that direction."

"She _might_ try to discourage them, "Barty conceded, "but I seriously doubt it would last long, not if the boys wanted to be together."

Remus tilted his head curiously. "What makes you so sure of that love?"

Barty smiled. "What does Lily live for, besides Severus and Lucius? Well, and her potions."

Remus smiled suddenly, seeing where Barty was going with his line of reasoning. "Her boys."

"Exactly," Barty agreed, then leaned over to kiss Remus on the jaw before he smiled at him and went on, "And she'd do anything to make them happy, even accept the Weasley twins as son-in-laws."

Remus chuckled softly, lifting one hand to run his fingers through Barty's hair. "She would, wouldn't she?" He grinned suddenly, getting a wicked glint in his eyes as he added, "I hope I'm there to see _Sev's_ reaction when _he_ finds out his darling boys are attracted to the twins he so often complains about. "

"Sev will die an unnatural death," Barty said with a smirk, turning his head to the side and offering his throat to his mate playfully. "Or if we're lucky he might even mess up a potion and end up doing something drastic, like turning himself into a toad or growing a rack to rival Lily's."

"You can be so evil. I _love_ that about you." Remus grinned and leaned closer, licking slowly up Barty's throat and then biting gently right at the pulse-point.

Barty moaned softly at the feel of Remus' tongue and teeth on his throat, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Not _evil_ love, _Slytherin_. Always a Slytherin."

Remus licked and nibbled along the vein down Barty's throat as he moved his free hand to Barty's waist, then he pulled gently, urging him closer as he murmured with obvious amusement, "Same thing. Never met one that wasn't at least a _bit_ evil."

Barty pulled away enough to smirk at Remus. "Evil, eh? I'll show you _evil_!"

Barty pounced on his mate, tickling Remus anywhere he could reach but most especially along his sides and belly.

Remus laughed. "You want to play, huh?" He started tickling back, laughing and quite enjoying the way Barty shrieked and squirmed in his lap.

Barty finally caught Remus' hands and held on to them, leaning down so that their noses were touching as he whispered with a giggly little grin, "I'd love to play, but maybe somewhere more comfortable."

Remus nipped Barty's lower lip gently, then murmured against it, "I've a class in less than an hour." He kissed Barty hungrily despite his words, lingering a long moment and then pulling away to look questioningly up into Barty's bright blue eyes as Barty smirked slightly.

"Well then, I guess a blowjob's going to have to suffice," Barty murmured, then kissed Remus' chin, nibbling gently on slightly stubbled skin while looking up into his eyes.

Remus grinned, moving his hands to Barty's waist and then slowly stroking down over his arse, his gaze never leaving Barty's face. "We could manage a shag I think, if you'd like. We'll just have to be quick about it."

"You think that you can give it to me good?" Barty asked, smirking as he raised one eyebrow teasingly.

Remus returned the smirk, his amber eyes glinting wickedly. "Don't you?"

"Oh, I think you could," Barty agreed, "But, in the limited _time_ that you have, well, I don't know." He nipped at Remus' lips and then hopped up off of the couch, grinning flirtatiously.

Remus stood up too, reaching down to adjust his erection while watching Barty with a wicked light in his eyes. "I think I can manage it."

Barty crooked a finger at Remus and backed up towards a nearby door, smirking as he murmured, "Come on, then. Prove it."

Remus followed Barty into their bedroom, his only reply a predatory little grin.

 

 ~ End


End file.
